Birthday Chaos!
by xxFairexx
Summary: Claire's birthday on Destiny Islands was feeling a bit...lonely. But can her friends help her have the best birthday ever? Includes KH gang and OC's Sora/Kairi, Riku/OC, Axel/OC...


Claire sat there in one of her usual day dreams, at Destiny islands and she was really sad that everyone had left her...it was her 15th birthday and she was all alone. Her parents got invited to another birthday party they couldn't get out of. Claire was usually day dreaming if she had noone to talk to. She has brown wavy hair that went just past her shoulders and had a straight side fringe, her eyes were blue, but not too blue, but not too bright, she was average in size and shape and she wore dark blue jeggings and grey ugg boots, her top was a light blue leopard print strappy top with a black line under her bust and she wore a blue shrug over it with silver gems on. She also wore three silver rings, one from her cousin, one from her Mum and Dad...and one from Riku. Her closest friend, how she loved him, and yet he ignored her all day and only said happy birthday and gave her a hug. She thought he at LEAST would remember...

"Hey!" someone yelled, bending down to their knees beside Claire and turning to her with their chin in the palm of their hands. "The birthday girl alone?

What has the world come to?" she said with a small smile. Fafa was Claire's friend, not one as close as Riku, but close. She had black hair that was short

at the back and long bangs upto her shoulders with a full fringe. Her dark brown eyes looked at Claire with both worry and curiosity. What she wore- which

was a pair of blue jeans with a long beige top that said 'Work Hard Play Hard' on top of a long-sleeved black top and trainers. She had a black and pink

wristband with spikes on it, and a pink watch with a dark blue waistcoat on which made her style switch from punk to girly-girl then tomboy.

"I know." Claire breathed, "Parents are out and noone else will talk to me...I only have presents off my family. All my friends are gone...well until you turned up that is." Claire tried smiling brightly, pushing her fringe slightly so it wasn't in her face as much.

Fafa smiled a little more, in reply to Claire's smile. "Well," she said, "What presents did they get you?" she asked, trying to spark up a conversation and get Claire talking a little more.

"I got this top." She pulled lightly on the leopard print top, "I got some munny and I got some sweets and new necklaces and some cushions for my bed."

"Hm.." Fafa thought for a second before smiling widely, "Why don't we go spend that munny?" she suggested.

"I only got 80 munny." Claire said, "I don't know what I could get..."

"80 munny? That's bullshi-" she quickly stopped, cleared her throat and then grinned. "80 munny, that's AWESOME!"

Claire frowned, "I'm telling the truth."

Fafa sighed, "I know~" she smiled, "Well then, since I haven't given you a birthday present yet, why don't I do that now? My gift to you is a shopping spreeeeee!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. She knew Claire liked shopping.

"Bit late. But heh, beggars can't be choosers..." She jumped up, feeling fired up and exctied now.

Fafa laughed a little, "I wouldn't call someone who has a 500 munny limit on a shopping spree a beggar!"

Claire chuckled, "I guess not. I wish others could come with us, do you know where Riku and Sora and Kairi are? Or Bachiko, Hisa, Ima, Tadashi or...well you know all my mates."

Riiight. Claire's mates. Fafa barely knew them, only pretended too. "Uhm.. Well.. I think they weeeent.." she looked around then shut her eyes and pointed in a random direction. "OVER THERE!" She opened one eye to see what look was on Claire's face right now. Probably one that said 'WTH?'

Claire looked at her like she didn't know what she was on about...because she was being a little weird, "Let's go shopping." She shrugged with a tiny chuckle and made her way to her house to get her money.

Axel was walking back from the club he just been to, suprisingly sober and noticed his old chum Fafa standing by herself, "What's a hot chick like you doing out here?" He punched his cheek lightly then reached and rubbed her hair with a grin.

Fafa giggled, trying not to blush.. Again. She did it most of the time when he was around. "Just waiting for Clary to get some money. Did you know it's her birthday today? As a gift, I gave her a shopping spree with a 500 munny limit. On top of the munny she already got for her birthday." she said with a smile.

"Girls and their shopping sprees." He tsked and rolled his eyes, "She'll probably go and spend an extra half an hour choosing a new outfit."

"Think again Axel." Claire came out the house with a white handbag on her shoulder.

"Oh? What a shocker." He chuckled, "Looks like I have to leave you Fafie."

Fafa bowed her head, "Call me?" She half-joked.

"Anytime." Axel rubbed her head again and flashed Claire a smile, "Have fun~!"

"I will~!" Claire mimicked him and bit her lip to stop laughing, Axel waved and left them to it, "How about the shoe shop? I wanna get some heels."

"Anything you want!" Fafa said, in an incredibly good mood. She didn't like girly shopping, but she'd do it for Claire this once, since it was her birthday.

"Sure." Claire linked her arm with Fafa's and started walking towards 'Shoes song' her favourite shoe shop.

* * *

Hate.. Ugly.. Too high.. Too girly..' Fafa let her eyes cross the row of shoes, letting herself comment on them in her head whilst Claire went about and checked them out on her own. She sighed and turned unconsciously to the door when she saw someone. 'I recognize him.' she thought before realising from where. One of Claire's mates!

Claire turned around, putting down some pink heels she saw, "Is that...Joben? And Kimiyo?" Claire gasped, they were cousins and they'd been away for about three weeks on holiday. She missed them, they were part of the crew she had that hung in the 'shared lunch area'. The shared lunch area was a massive cream place and there were benches, a huge wall, huge steps and a small hill to sit on. She knew pratically everyone who hung out in there at lunch and break.

'Ah, Joben and Kimiyo, I remember now~' Fafa thought in her head before getting up to join them with a smile, "Hi."

Kimiyo snapped her head around, "Fafa? Hi!" She ran up to her and hugged her, "Do you know where Claire is? It's her birthday and me and Joben just bought her prezzie~!"

Joben turned around, his hands in his grey tracksuit bottoms, "Fafa dude~!"

"Duuude." Fafa replied with a huge grin, hugging back Kimiyo before smiling at her, "Claire's right there," she turned around and pointed, "We're currently in the middle of my present. A shopping spree." she grinned. "5,000 is the limit, though, Wouldn't want to spoil her." she winked. "What're you both here for?"

"Claires present. And~ I wanted to get some aftersun lotion. Dad got burnt." Kimiyo sniggered and pulled away, "As always~! He has factor 50 on and STILL he gets burnt!"

Joben took the pink bag off Kimiyo and walked over to Claire who was now outside the shop, he took her arm and pulled her back to where he was, "Happy birthday Claire~! We missed you bab." He gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek and a hug, "You look so tanned. And uh, thanks!" Claire giggled, now rocking him.

Kimiyio giggled and jumped up and down, "Happy birthday~! When's the party~!"

Joben pulled away and frowned at her, "Don't be rude, she doesn't have to."

Fafa's eyed widened and she joined them, "Party?" she asked, "There's a party?" she asked, turning around to all three faces.

Claire shook her head, "Not this year..."

Joben put both hands on her shoulders, "What's up? Why is noone doing anything?"

"Noone will talk to me. I mean, I know I reminded them for like every day~ but I always do that. They hardly talked to me all day, I've had no presents off any of them, not even a card!"

Kimiyo gasped, "Oh god! Well, let's go and tell everyone! The garage has finally been converted it finished three days ago and we can have a party!"

"Why? There's no point. Just stick with me and Fafa yeah?"

"Bu-"

"Clary's being a drama queen!" Fafa butted in with a grin, "She wants the party, really, I say go for it."

"Well then!" Kimiyo hugged her, "After you finish shopping it's party time! Give us the afternoon and we'll invite as many people as we can and set up the garage! Yeah?"

Claire couldn't spoil her fun, "Alright. I'll stay here for a while."

"Cool." Joben put his hands in his pockets and showed a small smile, "Sounds wicked. I got aload of glowsticks I need to use."

"Fab~!" She chimed, "See you later~!" Kimiyo grabbed Jobens hand from his pocket and walked off with him. Claire let out a sigh once they left, "Let's continue."

"Aren't you happy?" Fafa asked with a smile, trying to speak Claire's language, "This means you need to find a new outfit for tonight!"

"Oh really? Cool! I can get a dress!" Claire automatically glomped Fafa, she lived in hugville Claire did.

Fafa giggled, Claire and her hugs. "Okay, okay, we don't have much time if it's YOU shopping for TONIGHT, let's GO~!" she joked.

She pulled away, "Heh. Sorry~!" Claire smiled and looked at her pink bag, "I'll open it in a mo."

"This will be the biggest birthday bash we've ever done!"

"Kim, this is the ONLY one we've ever done." Joben pointed out.

"Shut up!" Kimiyo slapped his chest and carried on walking, "We just gotta find...look! There's Sora and Kairi!" Kimyio jumped up and down waving, "Woooo~! Kairi~! Sora~!"

Joben looked at the floor and scratched his neck with a finger, a little embarrassed.

Kairi saw them and with her cutesy-pie looks, smiled. "Ah, Kimiyo.." she turned to Sora and told him to come with her before taking his hand and making her way over to them. "Kimiyo, Joben!" she greeted with her smile turning into a grin, "What a surprise, what're you both doing here?"

"We're sorting a party out for Claire! Where's Riku? I thought he'd be with you." Kimiyo at this time was giving them both small kisses on the cheek.

"He said he had something important to do..." Sora rubbed his ear, "I dunno what."

"More important than Claires birthday? But he fancies her!" Kimyio gasped, hardly being able to breathe now.

Joben rolled his eyes, "Kimiyo you're such a pain."

"And you can be such a tard." She replied dully, "So you coming to the party?"

"Of course!" Kairi nodded, "We were just getting her a present, in fact! We were gonna give it to her tomorrow, but.. I guess since the party is today." She smiled, "Is it okay if we hang with you 'til then?" she asked, glancing at Sora.

"She said everyone had been ignoring her...I think she's exaggerating but has something happened?" Joben asked with concern.

Sora rubbed his chin with his thumb before looking at them seriously, "I said happy birthday to her since it's today and I made a short conversation with her. She's been day dreaming a few times, I just assumed she had bad lessons."

She said everyone had been ignoring her...I think she's exaggerating but has something happened?" Joben asked with concern.

Sora rubbed his chin with his thumb before looking at them seriously, "I said happy birthday to her since it's today and I made a short conversation with her. She's been day dreaming a few times, I just assumed she had bad lessons."

"I planned on saying happy birthday later since I thought that it would be annoying to her if everyone bombarded her with happy birthdays first thing in the morning." Kairi said innocently.

"Well~ okay. You find Tadashi and Riku and bring them over. I'll~ take care of the rest!" Kimiyo said proudly.

Sora nodded, "Will do."

"Bye~!" Kimiyo dragged Joben away just like before. Sora chuckled, "Do you know where Riku and Tadashi are then?" He asked Kairi.

"Let's go to the park, the others might be there too." Sora said quickly before she went on for too long.

Kairi smiled giddily, "Okay!"

* * *

Claire started looking around the prom dress shop, she wanted nothing too fancy or big but she was keen on the short dresses, "I like this red one~ this pink one~ this black one~ or this blue one~. Which one should I try on first?" She lifted them higher in the air for Fafa to see.

".. Blue." Fafa smiled, pointing to the dress, "'cause it's the lightest colour there."

The blue dress was a turquoise boob tube dress with a frill at the bottom, the torso part was covered in glitter stars, "Alright~!" She chimed, "Sit there and I'll get changed." She put the dresses on the chair and offered Fafa the other chair before running off into the changing booth.

Fafa sat down and titled her head boredly, looking down at her watch before whistling and looking around aimlessly.

Claire ran through the curtains a couple of minutes later with total excitement, her blue dress now on her, "What do you think?"

Fafa looked her up and down before bringing up her thumb with a grin, "Super cute!"

"I'll try the black one on!" She skipped over and took the black one with her back to the booth. It was a black dress slightly longer than the blue one and it had the same sparkles as the blue one along the neckline and it was halter neck, "Wait a bit~!"

Fafa nodded. She had to admit, they were all nice dresses. And she didn't know how to pick out clothes anyways. Considering what she wore. Claire came back with a frown on her face this time, her arms folded, "Tell me."

Fafa turned and tilted her head, "It's nice, why the long face?"

"It's too...old." Claire replied dully and unsure.

"But I like it!" Fafa said enthusiastically, "If you don't want to consider it, try another one!"

"Okay!" Claire ran for the pink one next, this one was also a strapless one and finished half way down her thighs, the neckline was decorated with beads and sequins and the corset ties at the back and there was a cute bow at the front, "Be right back~!" She ran back in again and started rapidly getting changed.

Fafa sighed and checked her watch again. Yehp, time was going slower than she thought.

Claire come out with a huge bounce and a cheesy smile, "This one is the best so far! Well...it's between the blue or the pink really. But I got the red to try on~! No~! Actually, it looks frumpy. Vote. Fafa. Blue or pink."

"I vote.." Fafa looked between the two and then tilted her head, "Blue?"

Claire nodded, "It's special. Deffo." She picked up the tag price and her jaw dropped, "200 munny? I can't let you buy me this! It's so dear and-"

"And it's your BIRTHDAY!" Fafa interrupted, carefully taking the dress from her, "Your going to look fantastic." she smiled, going off to pay for it.

"That leaves 300 for heels..." Claire said, "THANK YOU!"

"No problem~!" Fafa nodded with a smile, "Now, what else are we getting?" she asked dreadfully. She was all up for buying stuff for Claire for her birthday, but going along with her was another thing. "Shoes.. Jewellery.. Is that it?"

"No jewellery, I got a new necklace that will go with the dress. Just shoes..." Claire followed her to the counter then saw the look on her face, "...Am I being too spoilt?" She said sadly, she didn't want another friend mad with her and ignoring her, she already had enough of that today.

"No, not at all, it's fine, since it's your birthday and all~" Fafa rambled with a smile, shaking her head, "I just don't really go shopping that often like this, so it isn't really my thing." she admitted. "But you go ahead, have all the fun you want, sorry if I'm ruining it for you." she apologized stupidly.

Claire shrugged, "At least you care. And Kimiyo and Joben. Let's go back to shoes song." Claire took the bag off the lady with a thank you and took Fafa's hand and took her out.

Fafa smiled and let Claire drag her along. Suddenly, Axel popped in her head again and she looked around to see if he was there, but she was met with disappointment. She sighed and carried on following Claire, itching to check her watch again.

Claire ran into shoes shop, "De ja vu." She teased.

"I need silver ones. Find some good silver ones, yeah? Please." Claire asked with a sweet face on her.

Fafa sighed with a smile on her face, "I'll try and find something that screams Claire." she said before walking off to the other side of the store.

Claire giggled and started walking about slowly, enjoying the view of the heels, she walked up to a pair of heels that were silver as she wanted and had loads of straps on and she checked the size and prize tag, "Size 7 and 150 money..." She whispered and ran to Fafa, "FAFA I GOT A PAIR!" People started looking at her weirdly but she didn't care.

Fafa's eyes widened for a second but then and started getting excited with Claire, "Really, really, how much, how much?"

"150!" She kept spinning Fafa around and around with giddiness.

Fafa laughed, letting Claire spin her around. "150, awesome! Let's go pay!"

"Let me walk in them first! Duhhh!" Claire popped her tongue out and sat down on a cushiony seat and started taking them off.

"Here we go, we've got a catwalk and an audience, people." Fafa mumbled with a sigh, her hand over her as she noticed people were still staring and there was a large space in front of them for Claire to walk around in.

Claire put on the shoes and slowly got up, "They're actually easy to walk in." She slowly walked towards the front of the shop, biting her lip and her feet shaking a bit.

"But I love them." Claire breathed in and shook her head a bit, "Posture. Posture..." She started walking again, "Do I look more balanced?"

Fafa nodded, "Completely." she said, "Can you keep it up all night?"

Claire nodded and did a little jump like a band member, "Totally!" She took them off and jogged in her socks to put them in the box, "We can do something else after we got shopping done, y'know. I only needed shoes and a dress."

"I need food." Fafa half-whined, holding her hand over her stomach, "So let's grab a Subway and head over to the park to see if there're any cute boys we could check out." she grinned.

"Cute boys...huh..." Claire breathed then handed the box to her, "Thanks."

Fafa nodded before going off to pay for it. "Well, I don't know about you, but there's someone I like at the moment. Still, I don't know if he even likes me, so I'm not doing any harm by checking out other boys. Would you be?" she asked, turning to Claire as she lent over the counter.

"Well...I guess it'd be nice to find a boy." Claire said.

Fafa nodded, "I agree. But.. Once your friends, how do you make that cross over into the relationship zone? For me it's a little weird." she sighed.

"I don't get it..." Claire said a little confused, "What do you mean 'once your friends' you gotta start somewhere you gotta know the person well first."

"I guess.." Fafa took the bag and swung it over the counter, exiting the shop. "That's what I mean, how do you make the leap from liking someone as a friend to liking someone as.. Y'know. I can never understand that. How you can even think of a friend that way. I guess it's just something you have to end up doing and then learn, right?" she sighed.

"It's something you have to experience like you said Fafa."

Claire gave Fafa a massive hug once they exited the shop, "You've been awesome Fafa."

Fafa grinned, "Like always?"

"Most times." Claire flicked her hair, "Lol, joke I love you."

Fafa giggled, "Layu tew. 3" she handed Claire the bag and then turned around. "Well then.. I guess I'll see you next time, then!"

"Um, where you going?" Claire asked not wanting to be alone again.

"Home, I guess. To play xBox. Shoot some Zombies." she smiled innocently, "Why? Want me to drop you to your house?" she offered.

"I don't wanna be alone...besides Kimiyo is organizing the party."

Fafa blinked, "Well then, I guess I'll stay with you till you get to her party, then!" she smiled, turning back around. "Want me to carry the bags again?"

"No no! I want to carry them." Claire smiled happily, "I wonder how Kimiyo and Joben's doing."

Fafa smiled, tilting her head, "I have a feeling they're going OTT. Kim seems like that sort of person."

"Joben's pretty laidback." Claire commented, "Do you think they can find _everyone_?"

"As many people as they can find, I'm sure."

"Okaii!"

* * *

Kimiyo ran over to a big huge gang with Joben, there were seven people, Katsuya, Moka, Aston, Marvin, Cody, Lynsey and Kidd. Two girls and five boys sitting or standing near the wall, "GUYS~!"

Katsuya was the first to turn around before tackling Kimiyo to the ground like he did to every girl, "KimKimKimKimKim!ImissedyouOMGyay,yourherewatsup?"

Kidd just said a simple 'hi' and Moka smiled, waving.

"Hey stop raping my cousin." Joben teased.

"Yo dude~!" Aston leaped over to him and smack his hand in Joben's and pulling him into a side hug like men do.

"What's up?" Cody asked once he finished kissing Lynsey.

Kimiyo coughed, "Can't...breathe..."

Marvin chuckled and scratched his head, "No dullness in this world."

Moka chuckled too. Katsuya got off Kimiyo immediately, "RAPE? I would NE-VAR!" he exclaimed, staring at Kimiyo with his mouth open wide. "I mean hey, she's hot and all, but I wouldn't-"

"You should just stop there." Kidd advised.

Katsuya listened and smiled sheepishly before grabbing Kimiyo's hands and bouncing up and down like a girl, "Sosososososo, where were~~~~~~ you?"

"On holiday~!" She whined.

Joben laughed and shook his head repeating his actions with Cody and Marvin as he did with Aston.

"So what do you guys want?" Lynsey asked in her sweet quiet voice.

"Party." Joben replied.

Aston gasped, "I'LL BRING THE BOOZE!"

"Did you say bring the BOOBS?" Katsuya gasped.

"Kat, you bum, he he said BOOZE~ as in alcohol! I swear you're such a pervert." Lynsey said seriously but was actually joking.

Cody laughed, "Good one, sweetie."

Kimiyo shook her head and rolling her eyes, "Look-"

"First I'm a rapist now I'm a pervert? What's next, incest?" Katsuya screamed frantically, but it was all a play. "And I don't even have any siblings!"

Moka blinked awkwardly since she was his cousin and Kidd raised an eyebrow since he knew that, too. And he liked Moka.

"Kimiyo was trying to say something." Moka said, even though she had a small voice, everyone probably got used to it by now.

"That's right," Kidd said, "You said something about a party."

Kimiyo said thank you and smiled, "It's Claire's birthday and she has nothing to do so we're throwing her an AWESOME party. And yes you CAN bring booze!"

Marvin did a 'kerching' motion, "Yes! We are SO getting Claire drunk it'll be funny!"

Joben chuckled, "Can't wait for tonight!"

Kimiyo put her hands on his hips, "You guys are cool but you need more than that! I'm getting Bachiko, Hisa, Ima, Adrika, Heera, Dawn, Kairi, Fafa, Tadashi, Andy, Sora, Riku-"

"Why hasn't anyone said happy birthday to her today?" Joben asked curiously.

Marvin gasped, his mouth wide open, "Eh! That's not fair I did! I gave her a card! I was gonna give her a present tonight when her family could see it!"

Aston scratched his neck, "Same here."

"And me." Cody said.

"Me too." Lynsey whispered as she was holding Cody.

"Well, uhm.." Moka's face went red. The fact was she was too shy to say it. Which was stupid, and the reason why she was embarrased.

"I haven't had the time." Kidd said. And it was true, his parent was very strict, and even though he was spoilt, he was harsh on himself about certain things. Birthdays not being one of them. "But I will tonight." he smiled, "I even stayed up a whole night last night as to not let my studying suffer the consequences of my time off and studied till I fell asleep on my desk at approximately 11:03."

Katsuya snorted, whispering to Marvin sarcastically, "Wow, late."

Marvin sniggered but held it back, since he stays up virtually all night.

Kimiyo frowned at him and Aston punched him for sniggering, "Well get something done soon. Yes? The parties soon, I'll text you all. We gotta find everyone else." Kimiyo waved before dragging Joben away..._again_.

"You're having a giraffe aren't you?" Kimiyo snapped.

"I'm not going to your house again if you do." Joben said.

"I was only joking...you're a retard Katsuya." She joked and started her journey again, this time she planned to text everyone instead and go back to her house to start organising.

"No. The council will soon come and take it away so there. Now start helping, we're going to my house to ask my parents then get music and decorations up."

Joben and Kimiyo stopped and smirk at each other, they paused before shouting together, "TADASHI~!"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" They both bellowed at him then Joben spoke, "He's the sickest DJ ever~! The one who had rumors spread around about him that he got off with Lynsey. Black hair, tall, remember~?"

"He still is." Kimiyo replied like it was dead obvious, "We'll go to his house. Let's go!" Kimiyo ran off and Joben quickly followed her.

Katsuya ran after, "H-Hey~!" he whined.

Fafa stopped when she got to Claire's door, "Ah~ here we go!"

Claire put the key in the door and spun around, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Fafa smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow?" She looked away, raising her eye brow. "Or not, that sounded cheesy like we've just ended a date or something.." she mumbled. Then she tried again and waved, "Seeya around!"

"Aren't you coming to the party?"

Fafa blinked rapidly, "What? I'm invited?"

Claire started laughing, "Of course you are you stupid!"

Fafa slowly smiled, "Ah.. Well, uh.." she was sure there'd be a lot of people there and she wasn't really a people person. Especially if the only person she really knew was going to be occupied. "I don't know, don't you just want to be with your gang?"

"Well I know you don't hang out much only in lessons but...I had fun and you're really sweet. A rave with you and my crew would be good!"

Fafa took a deep breath before smiling, her shoulders going up in a shrug. "I guess I can't say no now, can I?" she half-joked.

Claire gave the same smile back, "I'll text you the details, yeah?"

Fafa nodded once, "Sure." then she turned around, "Seeya later, then~"

Claire nodded, "Bye." Then she unlocked the door and walked inside, leaving Fafa outside on her own.

Fafa turned to check if Claire was in her house before starting down the road. Alone. In the dark.

A tall red head came running from the dark and picked her up from behind and shouted 'boo'.

Fafa screamed automatically before it registered to her that it was Axel. She turned around, sucking in air. "Axel!"

"Fafa!" He mimicked, laughing his head off.

Fafa's cheeks went red and she glared at him, "That was mean!" she yelled, but she didn't really mind. "I could've.. I dunno, fainted?"

"You're such a wimp it's only me~!" He rubbed her head just like before rubbing her chin with one of his long thin thumbs.

"W-Well.." she blushed before blurting something out, "!"

Axel frowned and folded his arms, "Sorry love what was that?"

"A party! Tonight!" she said, "There won't be many people there I know, so I want you to come, too!"

"Why me huh?" Axel said flirtatiously, "Is this some sort of...date?"

Fafa gasped, "D-Date? Your obviously DESPERATE!" she turned her back on his and crossed her arms, huffing. Her cheeks were really red, though.

"Well then. I guess, since it's Claire birthday. I gotta go. Call me yeah?" Axel spun around and started walking away with a smirk.

Fafa turned back, watching after he went before turning back around with another sigh, "You could've walked me home~" she whined, but knew that he was gone.

* * *

Joben knocked on Tidashi's door and sniffed. His house was only small since he only lived with his Dad but he had quite a big garden with loads of flowers his Dad are proud of.

"Awwww, they're so pretty~" Katsuya fangirled about the roses on the side.

"DAD I'LL ANSWER IT!" A guy screamed angrily from inside and it made Kimiyo jump, he walked up to the door and opened it and then his face turned from a massive scowl to a huge smile, "Yo yo! It's crazy Jo and crazy K~! How are ya~?"

Kimiyo giggled and quickly hugged him, "It's good to see you too Terrible Tadashi!"

"Less of the terrible you." He joked as he kept her close in a hug.

Katsuya looked up and then grinned widely, "OmyGawd, YOUR JUST LIKE HOW I REMEMBER YOU!" he screamed hyperly, pointing to Tadashi.

Joben rolled his eyes, "You worry me sometimes Katsuya."

Kimiyo pulled away, still holding his hands, "Fancy doing a big bash tonight?"

"For how much? This is a job y'know."

"Depends..."

"I need 80 munny at least."

"80 MUNNY?" Kimiyo screamed in horror.

"I help pay for bills girl. I'm sorry." He pouted.

Katsuya overheard and stuck his hands in his pockets with a stupid grin, "80 munny? That's about how much I spend a day on candy, man~"

"Pay him." Kimiyo ordered but then softened her tone, "Please."

Katsuya frowned, "Why? =.="

"Cos I spent all my munny on holiday~!"

"And me." Joben said a little sheepishly.

"Is this a private party?"

"Meaning~?"

"Have you hired somewhere or is at someone's house?"

"My house."

"Then it's 100 munny."

"TIDASHI~!"

"Kimiyo." He said dully, "I _need_ munny to help Dad. 80 munny for somewhere you've been hired and 100 munny for a private place, meaning a house. It's how I work!"

Katsuya laughed, "That's harsh, man.. No wonder your so awesome~" he grinned, giving Tidashi a thumbs up.

"We'll each put munny in. I'll pay you later yes? I don't have munny on me now."

"Text me yeah?"

"Yeah I will the times and etc. Thanks."

Tidashi shrugged, "I'll get my gear ready. Seeya~!" He shut the door on them before Kimiyo or anyone could say bye, "Let's go." Joben said and they did just that.

"Where to next?" Katsuya asked, smiling.

"My house." Kimiyo replied, "Hop to it!"

"H-Hop? If you really say!" Katsuya started hopping, looking like an idiot.

Kimiyo just held Joben's hand, "Run." She whispered.

Joben nodded, "One...two...THREE!" This time he dragged HER and they ran down the path towards their house.

"H-Hey!" Katsuya screamed, "What're you two doiinggg?" he whined, running after them.

"Making you follow faster!" Kimiyo called behind her.

* * *

Claire plonked her dress on the bed and made sure it wouldn't crease and lay on her bed next to it and sighed, "I hope I'll enjoy it...OF COURSE I WILL!" She jumped in the air and ran to her phone, she just HAD to call someone but who...she chose Riku since he didn't see her much today and she was excited. She chose his name and let it ring.

It kept ringing until Riku's voice was finally heard. "Hey, this is Riku. I'm a little busy at the moment but-"

"Busy ditching me on my birthday?" She whispered sadly to herself.

"-If you want, I can-"

"No I will NOT leave you a sodding message you never reply!" She said a little angered now.

Claire blinked, "Oh hi. You alright?" She asked a little kindly now, embarrassed.

"I should be asking you that.. But just fine. I'm in the middle of something though, is it alright if I catch up with you later?"

"May I remind you of the date." Claire sat down on her bed, waiting for him to reply.

"The date? Of course I know the date, it's the 22nd of May. I'll tell you the dates on the rest of the calendar if you want, once I get back, okay?" he half-joked, "Promise."

"And what's special about today...Riku?"

"Look, I really gotta go, okay? I'll see you when I get home, kisses." and with that, he cut off.

Claire scoffed and threw the phone on the floor, "No you will NOT you little crap! Cos _I_ will be with Kim. My NEW best mate!" She cursed as she was still talking to him and started to get to change for her party.

When her phone rang again.

Claire sighed and picked up the phone, "Yes?"

"Haii!" Fafa then realized how she sounded, "Hey, what's up?"

"Why are boys so dumb?" She screamed down the phone, "Seriously, Kim better come up with something good to change my mood!"

Fafa blinked in surprise. She'd actually expected Claire to lie and say 'nothing'. "U-Uhm-"

"Seriously I mean...I ring him all in a good mood and he drags me back down again! I SWEAR I'm gonna teach him a lesson when I see him! 'What's special about today Riku?' Ohhh 'I gotta go okay?' And I spent all my pocket money on that wii game he wanted and-"

"Okay, okay, calm down! Riku is a bum, right? That's what your trying to tell me? Well, if that's the case, forget about him. And uh.. I know this might

not be the right time to ask anymore, but is it alright that I invited Axel to your birthday party to accompany me?" she asked nervously.

"Axel? Yeah sure." Claire said still angry but said it alot calmer.

Fafa smiled, "Thanks!.. Uhm.. Wanna ramble a bit more?" she offered with a pathetic smile.

"No. I'm gonna ring Kim. Kay?"

Fafa nodded, "Sure, hope you feel better soon! Sorry about Riku.."

"Thanks. I guess I was wrong about him...catch you later?" She asked hopefully.

Claire sighed, "Kay." Even though she was gone, she rang up Kimiyo but it went to answer phone so she just left a message saying "Hi. I was wondering if I could change at yours so I couldn't ruin anything...hope you're having fun with organizing text me. Love you."

Kimiyo brought a huge box into the garage, it had finally been painted so it was cream and the floor was blue and there was a desk a leather sofa and a TV on the wall, "PARTY THINGS~!"

"Glow sticks~!" Joben replied in the same tune, swinging them about.

"Where's the boobze[boobs+booze=boobze. 8D]?" Katsuya cried out excitedly.

"BOOZE!" They both shouted, "BOOZE MEANS ALCOHOL!"

"BOOBS MEANS ALCHOHOL?" Katsuya cried out in horror. His reaction was the same as it would have been if he found out he was pregnant.

Kimiyo and Joben just rolled their eyes and carried on with what they were doing.

Moka walked into the garage, staying close to the walls and shadows. "Uhm.." she said in her small voice, hoping to get some attention.

Joben spun around, "There you are come and help will you?"

Kimiyo turned around too, "Help with decorations. Joben's going to get some food in a bit."

Moka smiled slightly, "Decorations? Sure. What should I do?" she asked, joining Kimiyo and glancing at Katsuya with a greeting smile.

He grinned back and gave her the thumbs up, "You'd look great in a bikini." he commented.

Moka's face went red. "W-What?" and it was probably true. The reason why he said that was because of what she wore. It was a orange checkered mini skirt with thigh-high yellow socks and red shoes with a white top with two black straps that had a orange pocket at the front and red flared sleeves. She also had a black chain on. So all in all, she looked pretty cute.

"Katsuya stop being the perv you are and help." Kimiyo said a little angry now since she was so sad for Claire, "Set up these lights and I'll put the banners up with Moka."

"Yes." Kimiyo managed to yank the two banners out, "One on this wall and one on that one. The lights can go on the side walls then I can get the electric spinning discoball and the room will go colourful in the dark then I can cover the place with glitter."

"Only if you hover it up tomorrow."

"Yes Joben I will~! Go and get all the food. I've sent Kidd there to meet you."

Joben nodded and picked up the spare garage key, "Be right back." He waved and left to meet Kidd at the store.

* * *

Kidd was leaning against the store window, black Skull Candy headphones on his ears and 'Purple Line' by DBSK blasting in his ears. Some girls across the street looked at him and smiled flirtatiously, but he wasn't interested. More like, he was amused by it. Considering they didn't know that they were just wasting their time.

Joben snook up behind Kidd, a smirk on his face and he pulled his headphones off, "RAWR!"

Kidd decided to scream like a girl just for Joben's entertainment. He turned around and smiled a little, "There, happy? I screamed like a little girl running through a hall full of candy she couldn't get to."

Joben chuckled, "I'm happy. Now let's get the food." Joben pulled out a list from his tracksuit bottom pocket, "Mostly junk knowing my cousin."

"Then I guess we're in the wrong place. We should be going down Wesley Avenue and into the Junk Yard." Kidd said with light sarcasm as he glanced at the list, "There's no Mikado's on there. We have to get Mikado's, too."

"It's mainly sweets and dips etc." Joben pointed out.

"What about Nachos or Dorito's? You can't have dip without Nachos or Doritos."

"Only if we have tangy cheese. Claire's favourite." Joben smiled, "We got a chocolate fountain so we can get marshmallows and strawberries and grapes. We can get dips and we can get candy canes and popcorn and toffee and we'll get mini sausages too! Dad's given us the money if we get him lots of crisps since Mum's made him go on a diet and he wants to break it." He laughed.

"Poor guy." Kidd commented, picking something up on the shelf as he walked by, "Joben."

"Yes?"

"Don't we need a basket?" he asked, brining it to their attention. They were the only ones in there without a basket or trolley.

Joben blinked and without a word ran back to the entrance to get a trolley. He didn't want to be late for the party.

Kidd sighed, waiting at the isle and putting one headphone over his ear.

Joben soon came and ripped it off his headphones and put the item in his trolley, "Let's continue."

Kidd glared as Joben went past, "You owe me £40." he said before continuing.

Joben scoffed, "They're not broken."

Kidd looked down at his headphones. "They're scratched." he stated dully.

"Oh well." Joben laughed, "It won't be too bad."

Kidd rolled his eyes.

* * *

Claire packed her dress into a bag, being extra careful with her precious dress, she was so excited and all her problems just faded away... "Hurry up Fafa."

She zipped up the bag and and put on some denim shorts and a striped shirt with a bow on and white sandals, "C'mon~ Axel and Fafa. Come on come on come o-"

"Here. You just need..." Claire picked up a brush and brushed out a little wave still in her hair, "To do that. Where's Axel?"

Fafa's cheeks went red, "Uh.. He's still in the bathroom. He helped with straightening my hair, and tried not to burn me, but with that guy, he can't even cook egg without overdoing it." she grumbled.

"Well he is a pyro~!" Claire chimed. Their conversation was interupted by her phone ringing and she answered it straight away, "Aston~!"

_"Hey chick~! Happy birthday again. We just arrived with lots of vodka and cider. You on your way?" He said cheerfully down his line._

Claire squealed, "Wow~! I can't wait! You sure everything's sorted?"

_"Yep! Come down now chick."_

Claire nodded although he couldn't see it, "Sure thing Aston. We'll be there soon."

_"Can't wait! Bye~!"_

"Bye Aston~!" And with that she hung up, "Everything's sorted apparently."

"Oh? That means we can leave now?" Fafa asked.

"Wait for-"

"Meeee!" Axel jumped in from the bathroom (at last) and he was wearing his green skinny jeans and converses and his short sleeved black top with loads of chains and fingerless gloves.

Claire chuckled, "Yes Axel. YOU. Now let's go!"

Fafa turned to Axel and smiled slightly, nodding, "Come on!"

Joben was carrying two plastic bags full of food with Kidd following behind and he soon stepped into a dark room that was lit up by a colourful disco ball and glitter and lights but he noticed there was one thing missing... "Where's Tidashi?"

"He'll be five minutes jesus~!" Kimiyo tsked, "And so will Claire and Fafa and Axel."

"Axel's coming?" Joben asked in shock.

"Yeah, I think he's Fafa's date...where's Kidd?"

But Kidd was already where Moka was. "Hey," he smiled, "Helping with the decorations?"

"Somewhat." she smiled back.

Katsuya turned to Joben, "Duuuuude! What'd yu geeeet?"

"Nearly every sweet under the sun." He replied bluntly and started getting the food out, "I'll help!" Lynsey, who was in her white and purple floral dress that came to the top of her knees but was glamoured up by loads of gold jewellrey ran to his side and started picking up things out the bag.

Cody rubbed his nose, bless his girlfriend for wanting to help.

Kidd could tell Moak wanted to help, but was reluctant, seeing that Lynsey was helping. "You can help too, y'know.."

Moka made a noise of uncertainty before Kidd pushed her forward, "Hey, Joben, forget about the headphones if you let Moka help too." he said cheekily.

Moka gasped, turning around to tell Kidd to be quiet when-

Marvin sighed, "I'll do the food with Lynsey. Joben do the decorations"

Joben nodded, "Cheers dude." He walked up to Moka and grabbed his end, "Stand on the stool."

"Okay! Guys! Put the food and alcohol on the bendable tables I've put up and Claire's presents on my Mum's desks. Kay?"

"Kay~!" Everyone replied and started doing what they were told.

"HAIIIIII." Three girls screamed from the door, making everyone jump. It was Umeko, Chizu and Tami. Umeko was a tall girl with long black hair and was very tanned with bright brown eyes, Chizu has long blonde wavy hair with black in and very bright blue and has a little tan and Tami had long light brown hair and a sweepy fringe. They all had tutu's on, Umeko was wearing red, Chizu pink and Tami purple. They all had black leggings, black doll shoes and black leg warmers and black vest tops with their names in white and bright sunglasses. They also had the same hair done, high pony tails.

Everyone stared at them, "What...are-"

Umeko cut Marvin off, "We dress like this at Claire's birthday party in year 7. We had it around mine and we all dressed like this! Cool huh?"

"Who invited you anyways? I forgot about you guys..."

They all gasped and lifted up their glasses, "WHAT?"

"I'm sorry! I AM sorry!"

They giggled, "Nevermind." Tami spoke first, "Sora and Kairi invited us! We just saw Tidashi with his ex girlfriend, the one with purple hair, he works with her."

"Oh yeah! He explained!"

Sora walked in the room, with Kairi's hand in his, "Hello."

"Thanks alot Sora!" Joben said before Kimiyo could, giving him a thumbs up.

Sora gave a nod and a smile in return.

Kairi smiled, "The place looks good!"

"Here I am~!" Tidashi said with alot of effort, carrying all of his DJ things with a purple haired girl, "This will...take a while..."

"Woohayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" All the boys cheered and started clapping.

Mizore smiled slightly, "Hello everyone." she said with a little cheery voice.

"COOL, MIZORE'S HERE, I REMEMBER HOW HOT SHE-"

Kimiyo coughed very loudly, "Over there guys! Thank you!"

"Oooooo~!" Aston, Marvin and Cody cooed together with sarcasm, causing a busy Lynsey to frown. Mizore looked over to them. Although she was quiet and sweet, she had one icy glare that would 'cause even a King to shut up.

They all did that and carried on laughing.

"Done~!" Lynsey squealed.

"Okay! Thank you!" Kimiyo said.

"Done!" Joben said once Moka and him were finished.

"Yay~!" Kimiyo spun around, "Claire will be here soon! Get the tunes on Tadashi!" Tadashi nodded and dragged him and Mizoe over to the corner to set up.

Mizore grumbled something before helping Tadashi.

"Hey, can we start having candy NOW?" Katsuya asked childishly, "I might not get as many as I want when everyone starts eating it! DX"

"Fine~!" Kimiyo sighed.

Katsuya jumped in joy and ran to the candy happily.

"Guys~!" Claire called from the distance.

"HIDEE!" Kimiyo squealed and ran behind the sofa, Chizu, Umeko and Tami joined. Whilst everyone else had their own hiding place.

Mizore hid behind Tidashi wherever he hid. Katsuya didn't even hear, and wondered why everyone was hiding. He stood plain in sight with the bowl of candy in his arms, blinking cnofusedly. Everyone else had hidden, Kidd telling Moka to hide with him.

Claire walked in with Fafa and Axel and she looked puzzled, "Hey where is-"

"SURPRIIIIIISE!" everyoner cheered, coming out of their hiding place. Fafa even jumped a little, but even she'd expected it. "Whew!" she stepped back towards Axel, "Remind me to call the ambulance the next time that happens.."

Claire squealed, "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! :D"

Axel chuckled and rubbed her back with a smirk, "Hello everyone."

"Look at you all~!" Chizu, Tami and Umeko squealed and ran to her and glomped her uncontrollably, "We dressed like year 7!"

"Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday~!" Aston, Lynsey, Marvin and Cody chimed together.

"Happy birthday!" everyone else chimed.

After Claire was glomp-free, Katsuya glomped her, candy stuffed in his mouth. "HAPPYBIRTHDAYCLARY! 33333"

Claire struggled a laugh, "Thanks..."

"We wanna see your dress!" Axel shouted then whistled.

"Oh yeah~!" Kimiyo and the three girls cheered.

Moka smiled, also wanting to see, too. Mizore just watched, not very bothered to say happy birthday with a big crowd. Fafa smiled knowingly, looking up at

Axel, "You aren't by any chance a girl, too?" she joked lowly.

Axel winked, "Only if you want me to be."

Claire blushed and took the dress slowly out of her bag, everyone was awwwing at the bright blue, "Pretty~!" Lynsey gasped.

Fafa took that by surprise and blushed, "Wha..?"

"Very." Moka added.

"Go on, put it on." Katsuya shouted happily. He could count as a girl, too.

"Not here!"

Kimiyo laughed, "Go in the outside toilet."

Claire nodded and ran with the bag and the dress back outside.

Kairi's phone then rang and she picked it up. "Hello? Oh.. Ah, okay!" she smiled, "Got it!" then she put her phone back and whispered something to Sora,

"Hey, listen.."

Sora frowned and stepped a little closer to her, "What's up?"

Kairi explained what just happened and then smiled, "Okay? Follow my lead."

"I will." He replied with a smile.

Mizore turned to Tidashi, "Music?"

Tidashi smirked and flicked a switched which brought the decks to life, playing "Just dance" by Lady Gaga. He quickly made a record for Claire with songs they could dance to which he knew she'd like. The boys jumped and clapped, running for the booze right away.

Katsuya was first in line, though, "BOOBZE."

Moka and Kidd were in the corner as usual, Kidd keeping the qoo-quiet Moka company while the others had fun.

Fafa leant against the wall boredly, not really into partying.

Kairi winked at Sora and ordered him to dance with her.

Mizore couldn't dance with the DJ, but she could dance around him. And she was pretty good at it, too.

Sora sniggered and took her hand and ran into the middle of the room and started moving with her.

Tidashi did a little bounce movement while messing with volume and base, secretly staring at Mizore.

Kimiyo squealed and ran with Joben and the guys who had grabbed bottles into the middle, dancing.

Claire came a moment later, walking in nervouslly with her dress and heels on.

Fafa was the first was to see her. She smiled. Claire looked as pretty as she thought the girl would.

Katsuya was second to see, and was beside her in a split second, "WO-AH." he exclaimed, eyes wide open, "A MODEL?"

"You look amazing!" Kairi called from the center of the room with Sora.

Axel whistled, making Claire laugh and soon Marvin Cody and Aston were at it too. Cody earned a small slap from Lynsey who had now joined him in the middle.

The girls in tutus wowed and beamed at her, "I think it's time for her present!" Umeko ran upto her and gave her a wrapped present. Claire opened it to see a shiny new black camera, "It's all set up."

Claire sighed and slowly lifted her head and jumped a little jump with her heels and hugged Umeko tightly and then ran to Chizu and Tami and hugged them too, "THANK YOU!"

Kairi pulled Sora towards her and brought out a small box. "Here! Don't open it just yet, just keep it on you, okay?" she winked cheekily.

Claire took the box and stroked it and pouted at them, "It's my birthday. Why can't I open it?"

"Because it's not the right time, trust me, okay?" she giggled.

Claire frowned but listened to her, "Okay then."

Sora pulled Kairi back to the middle to dance, "C'mon birthday girl!"

"Yeah, I bet all guys want a chance to dance with you!" she laughed.

Katsuya grinned, "ME FIRST! ME FIRST! I WANT HER FIRST!"

Claire laughed and ran with the box into the hand into the middle.

"Dance with me." Axel whispered to Fafa.

Fafa blinked in surprised, "I'm sorry, whut?" she squeaked.

Katsuya unwrapped a lolly pop and stuck it in his mouth. "THERE! So we're the dancing candy couple! 3" he winked childishly, a lolly pop in his own mouth.

Axel took her hand and dragged her in where everyone else was dancing, "I hate this music but you only have on life right?" He chuckled and took her hands and started dancing with her.

Claire took his hands and giggled, she kissed him on the cheek making Chizu take a picture, "OI!" The three tutu girls giggled.

She blushed, "Y-Yeah.." she nodded, dancing with him. Even though she wasn't very good, as she thought, she tried.

Katsuya grinned big-headly, "I'm THAT special? FWAAAH!" then he leaped forward and gave Claire a kiss on her cheek back. Surpsingly he wasn't as rough as someone'd thought he might be. "Save it. Keep it. Love it." he winked.

Axel laughed, "Not too bad~!"

"Sure." Claire said with a smile. The girls put a bottle of vodka in her hand, taking the box given to her off her and pushed her over to the four boys,

"SMILE!" They all put a thumb up and gave a cheesy grin. Chizu took the picture and took Claire's camera and took another picture, "Perfect! Want me to put this on the desk for you?"

"Yes please!"

Fafa smiled, "I watched a few dance movies. Claire tells me to watch this new one in the cinema's but I don't know.." she said, glancing at Claire.

"I know I'm quiet, but you haven't COMPLETELY forgotten about me, have you?" Kidd asked, smiling stunningly as he slid into Claire's view. He held his hand out, "Dance?"

"Go on! I'll catch you if you mess up." He teased.

"Okay!" Claire unscrewed the vodka bottle lid and took a sip before taking his hand, "Put that on the desk please!" She called back as Kidd dragged her off.

Aston chuckled, "Yeah, Chizu." He winked at her, making her blush since he knew she liked him and her friends 'oooooed' at her before she pushed past them and Sora and Kairi to put the box on the desk.

Fafa laughed a little before goign a little red out of embarrasment. "I'm still not sure.."

"C'mon~!" Axel begged, "For me? Please?"

Claire took another sip of vodka while dancing with Kidd, "I've never seen you dance before Kidd!" She shouted over the music. The song ended and 'Blah Blah Blah' came on by Ke$ha and she squealed with everyone.

"But.." Fafa looked away shyly, "I'm gonna mess up.." she mumbled.

"I rarely do, but I'm good, aren't I?" he joked before turning to Mizore. She knew what it meant and turned to Tidashi, whispering something in his ear,

"Hey, put on Purple Line by DBSK. I think Kidd wants to show off a few of his moves to the birthday girl." she handed him a CD that had the song and tilted her head, waiting.

"Fine but I'm putting my bassline remixes after." Tadashi sighed and unwillingly put the CD on and played the track and everyone started dancing slowly and reluctantly but carried on drinking.

Claire blinked, "That was a quick change."

"I might not be good, but it's all for your entertainment." Kidd said before giong into the centre of the room and putting on a street dance performance to the rhythm of the music. Moka just sat in the corner, watching him and smiling. Of course she knew he was doing it for Claire's birthday, but she couldn't but feel a LITTLE jealous.

Katsuya clapped, "AWESOME, CLAIRE, LET'S JOIN!" he took Claire's hand and pulled her to the dance floor too, coming up with his own street dancing. He was surprisingly pretty good at it, too.

Fafa thanked God that the subject had changed and watched in silence with a smile.

Claire was laughing and taking pictures of Kidd and Katsuya attempting a street dance...a good attempt. She took a huge gulp of vodka and took off her heels to do street dance, which was her best type of dance since she did it alot.

Axel didn't let Fafa off easily and grabbed her hand and took her where everyone else was. The others were soon clapping and cheering and videoing their awesome dancing, starting to like the music.

Fafa's eyes widened and she got pulled. 'Oh no!' she knew what Axel was doing and she knew that she'd most probably embarass herself, but she also knew that Axel wouldn't give up. So she bit her lip and tried to do what everyone else was doing.

Mizore turned to Tidashi and pulled at his sleeve with a eager smile saying 'Let's dance!'.

Kairi turned to Sora and smiled slyly, walking to the center where Claire was and joining her in street dancing, giving Sora a look that said 'Come on!'.

Axel clapped, "Good good keep it up! Smile!" Tidashi was nervous then, his actual EX was asking HIM to DANCE, "Someone has to uh stay with the decks..."

Sora smiled reassuringly but then he remembered something and whispered to her, "What's in the box again...?"

Claire didn't hear luckily and was just continuing to street dance and take photos and so was Chizu.

Fafa smiled. She was actually doing pretty good, and Axel was cheering her on. That made her feel more confident and she started street dancing on the beat better.

But Mizore wanted to dance, and she would dance with no other guy there but Tidashi. It was bad luck for him. She stuck her lips out in a stubborn pout and went to get confused Moka to stay with the decks before pulling Tidashi out to the dance floor. He was good and liked to dance, she knew that from when they were together and she was no noob herself. She'd gotten herself in trouble a few times when they got to clubs and a few guys tried to make her theirs because they liked the way she moved. Tidashi wouldn't have it though, and made her feel special everytime he kicked their butts in a dance-off.

Kairi smiled widely. he mouthed something to him and pointed somewhere then started to distract Claire, street dancing with her.

"You owe me a dance off bitch." Tidashi said teasingly.

Sora nodded and sneakily took the box and ran outside to put it in the sitting room, he knew it would be safe since Kimiyo's parents were at a friends so they could have their party in private. He patted the box lightly and jogged back in, being in stealth mode. Everyone was having too much fun to notice and he was soon dancing with Kairi and Claire.

"This is wicked!" Kimiyo shouted and everyone cheered as an agreement.

Mizore grinned now, "Bring it." she said giddily.

Katsuya suddenly gasped really, really dramatically.

Tidashi was about to start it but he turned around when he heard Katsuya gasp, "What the-"

"LET'S. PLAY. A GAAAAAAAAAME!" Katsuya exclaimed, as hypar as heck. The candy bowl beside him was empty, too. "HOW ABOUT, HOW ABOUT-" he took a empty vodka bottle off the table next to him and held it up, "SSPPPIIIINN TTTHHHEE BOOOOTTTTTLLLLEEEEE!"

Kairi blinked before looking over to Sora and slowly smiling. This played into their plan pretty well.

Kidd's eyesbrow raised, "Katsuya.. Claire just turned 15. Not 5."

"I think it's fun! M-rated Spin-The-Bottle." Mizore spoke up with a cheeky wink. Uh oh.. Here goes the dark Mischievous Mizore.

"Alright~ but I want some music in the background!" Claire exclaimed.

Tidashi ran up and lightly shoved Moka out of the way and put on his very own remixed record. They were all bassline remixes of songs he liked. He turned down the volume and a remix of 'bed rock' by young money came on, "A M-rated song." He smirked.

Claire clapped, being careful not to spill vodka on her camera, "I love this song!"

Kimiyo grabbed the bottle and put it on the floor, "C'mon dudes~!"

Chizu sighed, she hated this game since she hated doing dares but Aston took her hand and pulled her onto the floor with him. Lysney giggled and pulled Cody and soon nearly everyone had sat down.

Axel rubbed Fafa's back slowly, "Sounds fun right?"

Fafa nodded, her face red. What if she had to kiss one of these strangers? Worse! What if it was a girl? But she knew that wasn't the worst dare she could get. That is, if the bottle landed on her.. Which she prayed it wouldn't.

"Ladies first! Claire, spin itt!" Katsuya pointed to Claire, "BIIIRRTTTHHHDDAAAYYY GGGIIIIRRRRLLL!"

Kidd sat down, not entirely enjoying the idea of playing this game, but Moka wasn't any better. She was probably too shy to spin the bottle herself.

Kairi smiled, "Go on Claire, spin!" but Kairi was all for it.

"I agree." Mizore smiled widely, "Birthday girl first."

Axel pulled her and was able to squeeze them both into the circle.

Claire took the last gulp of vodka in her bottle and wiped her mouth.

Cody passed her another bottle and Claire thanked him before spinning the bottle...it landed on Kidd, "Ha ha!"

Kidd had a look of misery on his face, "Oh Death God.." he mumbled before shrugging, "Alright, Alright, what do I do, birthday girl? Dance again?" he smirked.

Moka glanced at Claire, hoping it wasn't something too harsh. Or something that would make her jealous, anyways.

"Since it's M-rated...I dare you~...to~...touch up Moka!"

The boys laughed but Joben was shocked Claire would say anything like that...but went along with the lads. Chizu got her camera ready, biting her lip.

Kidd's face went uber red, but it was nothing compared to Moka's. "C-Claire!" she yelled, her hands over her cheeks, "T-Th-tha-that's-!"

Fafa burst out laughing along with the boys and Mizore smirked evilly, "So, will you do it?"

Kairi laughed, her face a little red when she just realised what she had gotten herself into.

Kidd turned to Moka, making her blush more and look away, ".."

Kidd sighed before turning to Claire, "I'll see what my punishment would be first." he said.

Claire growled and spun the bottle, "My rule is that the punishment is decided by someone else and then you chose between the dare or the punishment." The bottle slowly came to a stop...on Mizore.

"C'mon girl what's the punishment?" Cody asked her with excitment.

Mizore grinned menacingly and Kidd knew that the punishment would be wore than the dare. "Well~ Kidd has to ignore Moka for a week." but she wasn't done, "AND.. Hit on his homeroom teacher." she grinned.

"That'd get him into trouble!" Kairi pointed out.

"It's either misery for him and ruining his rep. or making Moka uncomfortable." Mizore grinned evilly.

Kidd was almost unconscious by now. "This kinda of game is pure torture." he noted.

Mizore grinned widely, "That's why I like it so much!"

Kidd glared at Katsuya who shrank behind Claire. "Help me." he squeaked, peering out from behind her.

"This game sucks let's do something else." Marvin moaned.

Claire took a huge gulp from her vodka again and it was nearly gone already, "Yeah let's party instead."

Katsuya started crying. Too much candy. "I had a bad idea, uwaaaahhh!"

Kidd narrowed his eyes, "Ugh, shut up.." he growled, "I'll choose the damn punishment, let's just get on with the game already.."

Katsuya grinned, cheering, "YAAAAY!"

Moka gasped a little, but didn't say anything. Kidd didn't even look at her, "Now it's my turn to spin, right?" he asked, though it was clear that he wasn't too happy.

"I'll be keeping an eye out~!" Kimiyo sniggered with Joben.

"It goes around the circle." Claire said, "So it's Axel's turn. We go Axel, Fafa, Marvin, Cody, Lynsey, Aston, Mizore etc etc." She finished another bottle and giggled, "Oh shit I'll be drunk soon!"

Kairi gulped, "Oh no.." she mumbled, but had a nervous smile on her face.

Kidd turned to Axel, "After you." he said.

Fafa looked up at Axel and smiled, whispering something dreadfully, "Please don't make it land on me.."

Axel spun the bottle and smirked, it slowly landed on...Claire.

Chizu laughed, "Yay~! Not me~!"

Axel smirked, "I dare~ the birthday girl to...make out with Marvin!" He pointed at Marvin and Marvin laughed and then realized it was HIM, "Excuse me?"

Claire gulped, "But I've never kissed anyone before..."

"Prefer a punishment?"

Claire shook her head.

Marvin scratched his head, feeling Aston poke his side teasingly.

"Go on." Kidd said with an evil smile.

Katsuya groaned, "No fair, Marvin get's a fun dare~"

Mizore giggled, "Remind me to find you a dare somewhat like that, then."

Fafa watched with a grin. She glanced at Claire with a 'ha-ha' look.

Axel picked up Claire and threw her lightly towards Marvin.

"Hey Axel~!" Marvin whined.

"Do it."

Marvin looked at Claire's scared eyes and mouthed 'sorry' before pulling her onto his lap so she was comfy and gently pulled her into a kiss. Chizu took a photo and Axel took Claire's camera and took a photo too, and for someone who was nervous he was quite shocked at how well she was doing. Kimiyo was squealing and clapping, so pleased and was thinking this could be the start of something and Sora nudged Kairi with a smirk.

Kairi grinned back and laughed. "Ladies and gentlemen, I think we've just witnessed a spark between these two." she announced.

Katsuya moaned again, "No fair~~" but then grinned. Quick mood change, "He HAS to tell me what it was like!"

"Look like Katsuya's being our little perv friend again." Lynsey commented, she found it so easy to tease him.

Claire pulled away and sat back down where she was and folded her arms, "I'll be deleting those pictures."

"Maybe on YOUR camera Claire but Chizu still has HER photo." Axel commented with a big wicked grin.

Chizu waved the camera with an innocent grin.

Claire gasped and just ignored them, "Whatever. Fafa's turn to spin."

"Heey!" Katsuya whined, turning to her, "Don't tell me you don't want to ask the same thing!"

"I'm sure Cody'd be a little worried if she did.." Kidd mumbled, leaning back.

"Send the picture to me, okay?" Katsuya asked Chizu with a massive perverted grin. "It's going as my MSN DP!"

Fafa gulped, "That's right.. My go." now all attention was most probably on her.

Claire slapped Katsuya who was on the other side of her.

"Bloody spin will ya~?" Tami whined who was a little tipsy thanks to the cider.

"O-Okay!" Fafa reached out for the bottle and it landed on.. Tami. She looked up at her and smiled slightly.

Tami shrugged, "Give me a fucking dare~! I can take...ANYTHING!" She fell to the side slightly but used her arm to stop her falling on Umeko's lap.

Fafa resisted a laugh and then thought, "Hmm.. Well, I'm not as mean as everyone here, but in terms of M-rated.. Why don't you choose someone here to make out with and do it? And uh.. It has to be a girl." she smiled a little cruelly. So much for not being as mean as everyone else.

Tami popped her tongue out, "Wh-whatever..." Her eyes looked at all the girls in the circle and she landed on Umeko next to her, "Umeko~ sexy!"

"I hate you drunk." She spat.

Tami leaned forward and back again a little dizzily before pulling Umeko's hair and pulling her into a kiss and Umeko squirmed and soon heard clicks of cameras.

Fafa couldn't help but laugh now. At least others got the fun out of it.

"Well that's sorta hot." Katsuya grinned.

"It's Marvin's go now." Moka smiled.

Umeko pulled away and slapped her arm, "Cow."

"You mean...filfy cow." Tami said drunkly and laughed.

"Fil-THY." Kimiyo corrected her.

Marvin spun the bottle and it landed on...Kairi, "Oh Kairi~!" He whined sarcastically.

Kairi grinned, "What? Don't have a good enough dare for me? It's alright, you know. You can just spin again." she said cheekily.

"Take Sora's top off..." Marvin leaned forward, "...Slowly." He added with a flirtatious whisper.

Sora groaned, "No that's not fair~!"

Claire whistled who had now quickly grabbed another vodka bottle and started drinking.

Axel whistled too and everyone chanted 'strip'.

Kairi blushed a little, turning to Sora and blinking before looking back at Marvin with a smirk. "We don't usually do it with an audience, but oh well." she said cheekily, turning to Sora with a cheeky grin again. "Ready?"

Sora nodded nervously and lifted his arms so she was able to take his top off.

Claire laughed, "I bet he'll be a skinny rat!"

"Oh you cheeky SOD~!" Tami blurted out.

Claire ignored her and got her camera ready, as did Chizu.

Kairi gripped the bottom of Sora's top and slowly lifted it up. There was 'oo's in the room and Mizore giggled, "I feel like we're about to watch live porn."

Moka went red and watched. Fafa was uncomfortable too, but she watched.

Sora bit his lip as his top was fully off him and flashes were covering him from the cameras and some of the girls giggled.

"Wow Sora, you're kinda fit." Mizore commented with a giggle.

Kairi was tempted to shoot her a look, but she knew it'd prpbably happen anyways, "Alright, alright." she said, stuffing Sora's top back in his hands.

"Show's over. Who's next?"

Sora quickly grabbed his shirt and put it back on hurriedly. Cody chuckled and spun the bottle it landed on...Kimiyo.

Kimiyo gasped, "Ah crap."

"I dare you to run around in only your bra and pants." Cody chuckled.

Kimiyo was never one to back down from a dare and slid off her top and denim shorts to reveal her massive breasts in a bra and her pants.

Axel whistled, "Pose pose!"

Kimiyo pushed her hair back and soon Chizu and Claire were taking pictures...for the boys keep, not theirs.

A few people laughed and soon she started running and jumping about the room with no worry at all.

Katsuya wasn't really able to move. He just sat there, drooling at the sight.

Kidd rolled his eyes. He wasn't that kind of guy.. Mostly.

"Okay, enough, enough!" Mizore called, noticing the guys were getting a little TOO excited, "Everyone sit back down! Kimiyo, you can put your clothes back on." she said nicely with a smile. "Who's next?" she barked.

Kimiyo put on her baggy top and short denim shorts and sat down, "I beat all you biatches!"

"Whatever." Claire said now drunk since she just finished her third bottle.

"Slow down Claire." Marvin said sternly.

"Shut up~! You brought the booze!" She barked back.

Lysney coughed, "My go." She spun the bottle and it landed on...Fafa.

Fafa froze. 'Uh oh..'

Katsuya grinned, "Oooooo, come on Lynn, WHAT'S IT GONNA BEEEE?"

"Don't be too harsh..?" Fafa pleaded in a small voice.

"Um..." Lysney rubbed her chin, "Put your hand up...Axel's shirt?"

Cody held his drink in as he was desperate to laugh.

Axel smirked, "It was made for you." He teased.

Sora chuckled and so did Aston and Chizu and Tami and Umeko.

Fafa couldn't help but grin like an idiot. It made her seem like a pervert. "Even less harsh..?" she said in a small voice.

"Oh, come on!" Katsuya encouraged, "I'd so do that, too." he grinned.

"Do it or you're out!" Claire said as a joke and fell back laughing.

Fafa blushed, "Oh come on.." she turned to Axel. He seemed to be okay with it. ".. On the count of three, run." she whispered desperately.

Chizu got her camera ready and Claire went alert and did the same with hers.

Axel smirked and watched her...a curious yet perverted look on his face.

Fafa felt a shiver go down her spine. "I hope you know this gets YOU a punishment.." she mumbled before shutting her eyes and doing her dare with her cheeks red.

Axel pretended to moan and everyone laughed. Chizu and Claire giggled too and took a photo of them.

Fafa's cheeks went red. 'Ohhhh~ That's IT! He's SOOO going to get in trouble for this!' she took her hand out of his top and pulled it back, "Thar!" she said, annoyed.

Katsuya laughed, "Jealous~" he half joked.

"Aston's go~!" Umeko chimed.

Aston spun the bottle and it landed on...Chizu.

"Oh-oh no!" Chizu whispered fearfully, she hated dares.

"What's the dare dude?" Joben asked Aston with a smile.

"For her to go out with me."

People gasped.

Chizu went red, "For-for a dare?"

"No for real. I just thought this was the moment that was right..." Aston moved over to her and Chizu had to look slightly behind her to see his face,

"C'mon Chizu. I know you want to."

"Go go go go on!" Tami stammered out before taking a sip of cider.

Chizu gulped, "Um..."

Katsuya held up a piece of cardboard with the word 'YES!' written in thick black ink. He blinked innocently with a grin, waiting.

"How sweet~" Kairi chimed, "He's so cute.."

"Say yes Chizu." Sora mouthed to her, he knew she really did like him.

"Oh...go on then!" Chizu brightened up a bit, "I do love you Aston. I accept!"

Aston shouted 'Yes!' through his teeth and pulled her into a kiss, of course again people took pictures to remember the moment.

"People getting together at MY party!" Claire said tearfully, "I'm jealous! This is pwetty~! I want a man!" She dropped the camera down to her drunk state, "Oops!"

Kairi laughed, at what she said and because of what she did, "Who's next?"

"Mizore." Chizu said as she pulled away from Aston and started playing with his shirt.

Mizore smiled giddily, a aura of darkness around her, "well.. Let's see~" she chimed happily, spinning the bottle and landing it on.. Tidashi.

"Oh, very funny." He said sarcastically, "What's the dare?"

Claire leaned in, interested and she couldn't help but sway because of her being totally...pissed.

"Well, since your MY Tidashi, I'm giving you a choice of two dares." she smiled innocently.

"You're back together?" Claire blurted out then started laughing for no reason.

"Nooo! She dumped me for some other cock remember?" Tidashi snapped, "What dares then? Challenge me."

"Oooo~! Sorry~!" Claire laughed again, harder this time.

"Well, if your still mad, you can choose the other one. But otherwise.. Kiss me.."

Tidashi lifted an eyebrow and everyone 'oooed', "I thought you were still dating that cock head Kaz."

"What is it with you and cocks Tidashi?"

"Shush Claire." Axel whispered to her, "Let him do the dare."

Claire shrugged and took another sip of vodka from her FOURTH bottle.

"Tell me the other dare and I'll decide between them."

"Well, I wasn't finished the the first dare." she chuckled, "You have to give me a kiss.. AND get back together with me!" she grinned widely.

"Second dare?" Tidashi said, trying to wiggle out of it. Although he loved her, cheating on him was one thing he wouldn't allow. It broke his heart...

But what he didn't know was that all he saw was a misunderstanding. She didn't bother explaining to him properly 'cause she knew he wouldn't listen. So she decided to let him think what he wanted and make it up to him. "The other dare.. Is uh.. To kiss Kat and get together with him." she grinned cheekily. There was 1% different that he might go with Kat instead of her.

"Wh-What!" Katsuya screamed, "I mean, don't get me wrong, Tidashi's hot and all, but during a dare? Not very classy, if you ask me. I'd atleast take him to see a horror movie or something first.." he mumble.

"Oi!" Aston and Chizu snapped and gave him a very icey glare.

"Oh no~!" Claire sniggered quietly.

"Fine then. I'll..." Tidashi sighed, "Go out with you."

Tidashi took her arm and soon enough Mizore and him were having a soft slow kiss and pictures were taken and a few people clapped.

Mizore could tell by the way he kissed her that it wasn't just forced. He actually still liked her, and there was some hope. That made her happier when she

kissed back. Now she had the chance to make it up to him.

"Next?" Kidd asked, a little moved, but a little bored, too.

Tadashi pulled away and shifted in his spot a bit, "My go..." He spun the bottle around and it landed on...Joben.

Joben scratched his nose, "My dare?"

"Uhh...I dare you to take your top off and..." Tadashi spun his head around and saw something, "...Let...Lynsey put that bucket of ice on your chest!"

Joben slapped his forehead, "Oh no..."

Chizu and Aston giggled together.

Lysney gulped and Cody didn't like it one bit.

Mizore giggled, and Moka smiled a little, "That'd mean Joben might get a cold.." she pointed out.

Katsuya shrugged, "A DARES, A DARE, DUDE." then he went to get the bucket of ice for Lynsey.

Joben shivered and took his top off and lay on the floor, closing his eyes.

Lynsey bit her lip and winced, "I'm sorry~!" She poured the ice and the reaction was Joben leaping out and yelling and some people laughed, some people jumped and Claire and Chizu took photos again. Every dare was so funny for photos...Or sweet. The next one that had to spin the bottle was Chizu. But before she could spin the bottle, Kairi spoke out, "Uh.. Just saying, I think I'll go last."

"Oh, sure." Claire shrugged but did a massive shrug and she felt dizzy.

Joben put his top on quickly, his belly and chest all red and Kimiyo hugged him tightly.

"My go then." Chizu spun the bottle...and it landed on...Sora.

"Oh here we go." Sora said quietly.

"I dare you to...make out with Kairi with tounge!" Chizu clapped and Aston laughed with her before kissing her cheek.

Sora turned to Kairi, "Um..."

Kairi was grinning, though. She wasn't one to get shy in front of other's much. "Go ahead, what're you waiting for?"

Sora smiled, it made him feel better that Kairi wasn't so nervous and put his mouth on hers, and his tounge in her mouth.

Claire made a sick noise, earning a smack from Axel, "Oi you rat! I was joking~!" Her voice went funny at the end but she didn't mind.

Chizu took a picture but purposely put it on a setting where a heart back ground was on, "Aw." Aston kissed her cheek, "Sweet, baby."

Kairi pulled away, "Did you get a little too into it?" she teased.

"He'll soon be asking for sex Kairi watch it." Claire warned but as a joke obviously.

"I kinda like a drunk Claire." Kimiyo commented with a smug look.

"She said tongue..." Sora whispered to her.

"My go~~~!" Tami spun the bottle with full power and it landed on...Katsuya, "Oh Kattie baby~! Time for a dare~!"

Umeko rolled her eyes whilst her other girlfriend Chizu laughed.

Katsuya got excited, "ME, ME, OH I'M SO EXCITED! WHAT IS IT, WHAT IS IT, TAAAAMMIII~~~ 333"

"Make out with~" She hiccuped, "Claire~ but with your trousers off."

Claire started laughing, "Oh yeah~! Get ready to take a photo off a stiffy!"

"Ha! Good one!" Tami squeaked and did a cheesy cheers and started puncing the air over and over.

"Well, don't you blame me." he smirked before taking off his trousers.

Moka blushed and shut her eyes, Fafa just blushing. Mizore watched with intrigued eyes and Kidd just rolled his eyes. He'd had enough nightmares to last him a lifetime and the next. Kairi was holding in a laugh.

"Just cos you fancy her~!" Tami said and spilt some cider on the floor.

"SHIT TAMI~!" Kimiyo ran inside to get a cloth and a bowl of water.

"Wha~?" Tami shrugged, and took the camera off a drunken Claire, "I'll take the picture." Chizu did the same and got her camera ready.

"I'm bored..." Claire mumbled.

Claire wrapped an arm around and him and kissed back a little sloppily but soon went along perfectly, she wished now her birthday came more often since boys liked her alot on this day...Meanwhile Chizu and Tami took a picture and a few of the crowd clapped them and awwwed.

Katsuya pulled back finally and grinned, "So, how was that, birthday girl? To your satisfactory?"

Claire hiccuped and covered her mouth automatically, "Yeah it was...good." She said before giggling.

"Mine~!" Umeko spun the bottle and it landed on...Axel, "Hmmm Axie~ let's see~ I want you to...give Moka a massage! On the back, hands up her shirt."

Axel winked at Moka, "Up to it?"

Moka blushed badly, "Uh.."

Kidd glared at him. He shouldn't have let Moka play this game. He turned to her, "If you want, you can check out what the punishment is." he said, although he personally preffered it if Axel didn't touch her.

Moka nodded, "C-Can I find out what the punishment is please?"

Umeko spun the bottle around and it landed on...Kairi, "Oh Kairi might be easy on you!"

Kairi smiled confidently, "Don't take me for a weakling, Umeko~!

"What's the punishment? What's the punishment?" Joben chanted, desperate to go back to partying since they made him freezing.

"The punishment isss..." Kairi turned to Moka evilly, but once seeing how cute and worried she looked, she eased up a bit. "U.. Uh.. Y.. You have to.. Give me a kiss instead." and when she saw Moka gasp, she quickly said, "On the cheek, don't worry!"

Moka sighed in relief and smiled happily, nodding, "That's alright!" she got up and skipped upto Kairi, bending down beside her and pecking her on her cheek cutely.

Kidd found it cute, actually. So did Katsuya, but he fangirled a little more.

"Aww I missed that one!" Tami whined, "Oh well here's da camera Claire." She threw it and Axel had to catch it since Claire's co-ordination was pretty awful.

Joben quickly spun the bottle and it landed on...Lynsey, "Right Lynsey. Do a sexy pose for the cameras."

Cody smirked, "And send the pic to me."

Lynsey slapped his shoulder and shifted so she was pushing her boobs together and doing a smirk, the girls took a photo, "Nice."

Kimiyo spun the bottle and it landed on...Mizore, "Mizore hmm...lay your head on Tidashi's lap and let him feed you alcohol and snog you too!"

Mizore blinked before slowly smiled widely, "Sure~" she went to get Tidashi some vodka and laid her head on his lap with a smile. "Well?"

Tidashi sighed and slowly pour a tiny bit of alcohol in her mouth so he wouldn't choke her before bending his head down and giving tiny little pecks on her mouth and once she swallowed her vodka he gave her a deeper kiss.

Claire and Chizu took photos once again.

Mizore enjoyed it fully, wanting him to do it again. If the bottle landed on him during her go, she'd totally say it.

"Okay, okay, who's next?" Kidd asked, getting bored.

"Me!" Sora spun the bottle and it landed on...Aston, "I'll make it easy. Snog Chizu. I wanna dance again!"

Aston kissed Chizu slightly roughly with tongue and everything, he simply loved her.

"Okay okay! It's Moka's go!" Sora said quickly.

Aston pulled away, "Alright."

Chizu was out of breath and taking in deep breaths.

Moka reached out and spun the bottle. It landed on.. Kidd. She blushed, looking up at him. He stared back. They hadn't said a word to each other after the whole dare thing with Kidd. ".. Well?"

"Oh! Uhmm.." Moka looked away, "Uhm.."

".. Say anything." Kidd said, trying to help.

Moka turned to him again. She couldn't do anything mean to him. "Uhmm.."

"Dare him to snog you~!" Claire shouted at her like she was deaf, "We know you wanna~!" Then she took the last bit of alcohol in her bottle.

Moka blushed, glancing at Claire. She turned to Kidd before biting her lip, still thinking. How nice of him. Patiently waiting. "Uh.."

"I dare you.." Katsuya said slowly, helping her.

She bit her lip harder. Everyone was waiting. "Kiss me!" she finally said.

Kidd seemed unphased and leant forward, putting his hand on her cheek and giving her a sweet kiss. Even though she was still blushing like mad.

Claire laughed, "Aww! I'm a matchmaker!"

Chizu giggled as she took another photo, "Kidd. Spin."

Kidd pulled away slowly and then reached for the bottle, spinning it. It landed on.. Mizore. She sighed heavily, "Go on~"

"Strip Tidashi down to his underwear." Kidd smiled widely. For other entertainment, his dare was.

An excited gleam appeared in Mizore's eyes and she looked up at Tidashi. She still hadn't left his lap.

"Forget it." Tidashi said strictly.

"Noooo! Please dooo!" A drunk Tima begged.

Tidashi sighed and rubbed his eye, "Fine."

Mizore immediately got up, pulling him up along with her, "Wait here!" she left him standing, going to change the track and put it up. 'Run The Show' by Kat DeLuna burst through the room. She went to Tidashi and started dancing, touching him up and doing all sorts as she slowly stripped him. Just a little more entertainment for the others. She danced to the beat and sang too, as an extra extra.

Tidashi stood there like a fool, embarrassed. People were recording him being stripped down and even though he had a six pack, he didn't want half of his friends to flippin' see! Axel whistled as a joke and Claire next to him laughed at that and made sure she didn't miss a thing.

After the song was over and Tidashi was down to just his boxers, Mizore pulled at the rim of his boxes, letting him know that she was now in the mood for a little bit more. But then she slid away, letting him know that. "Who's next?"

Tidashi picked up his clothes and pouted at Mizore whilst doing so.

"Only Katsuya and Kairi left~! Go on Kat!" Claire lightly punched his arm and rested her cheek on her knuckle.

" Hmmmmmmmm... HMMMMMMMMMMMMM... HM-"

"Katsuya." Kidd growled.

"Getting on, getting on." Katsuya grinned nervously putting his hand up. "Alright.. Hmm.." Kidd gave him a look and he spoke. "Your a math's nerd, right?"

"Not quite."

"Tell me what naked Kidd + naked and naked and bondaged Moka =?"

Kidd could see where this was going and said, "No. Your too perverted for your own good. Now what's the punishment?"

"Your too emo." Katsuya, "If your so willing for punishments, you should let Moka-"

"SPIN." Kidd ordered.

"Yeesh!" he spun and it landed on.. Cody.

"I want you to kiss Fafa on the cheek and touch her boob." Cody took a sip of whiskey and chuckled with a strange look on his face.

Fafa blushed, eyes wide. "Uh..."

"Could be worse." Kidd noted, getting up and going over to her, "Would've been fine with just a kiss, wouldn't you?" he chuckled, giving her a kiss on her cheek which made her smile and then grabbing her boob, a dull look on his face. "For how long?"

"As long as you like." Cody told him, Claire and Chizu were taking pictures of this moment.

"Last but DEFFO not least it's Kairi!" Claire announced dramatically.

"I dare you to.. Open the present I gave you now!" Kairi said giddily.

"You didn't spin the bottle! CHEAT!" Tami shouted.

Claire blinked, "Uhhh say what now?"

"Oh, right." Kairi spun it and alas, it landed on Claire. She hoory'd and then smiled, "You know what I asked!"

Claire nodded and got up with a stagger and tripped over once before getting to the desk and she moved things about and she was nearly tearful now, "Where is it?"

Marvin gasped, "Chizu what did you do with it?"

"I put it on the desk! I swear on my life!"

Kairi gasped, "Claire, I think I accidently forgot it in your living room when I slipt out with Sora for a second, I'm sorry! I forgot I'd given it to you in person, and thought I had to do it again.." she smiled apologetically.

Claire sighed and wiped a little tear, "Sorry." She ran with a stagger into the door and opened it and nearly fell flat on her face again before going towards the sitting room.

"What's special about the box?" Umeko asked curiously.

Kairi smiled before jumping up and following Claire, hiding in the shadows at the door of the sitting room. Another shadow slipped in the room before Kairi locked the door and then made her way back to the garage. "It's not really about the box.. But it played a part in his plan." she said.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." a familiar voice said. A smiling silvernette stood behind Claire, hands on his hips as his smile turned into a grin.

Claire turned around slowly, purposely letting her hair cover her face, "You."

"I could smell the alcohol from a mile away. How many bottles did the guys bring?" he asked, shaking his head, "And how many did YOU drink?"

"Starts with an F and ends in you." Claire spat and sat on the sofa near her, not looking at him.

Riku blinked before smirking, "I get it, you're mad 'cause I'm late.. Well, it's better than nevar, right?" he grinned, walking over to her and leaning over the couch, turning his head to face her, "I didn't originally intend to be this late, y'know."

"You're one of the most important people to me..." Claire blinked, making a tear come out the alcohol mixing with her feelings, "What else could you be doing on my special day?"

".. Open the box."

Claire frowned in confusion and saw the box on the edge of the table she slowly walked to it, almost robotically, and picked up the box, she sniffed and opened the box like he asked her to reveal…a key, "A...key?"

Riku smiled, not moving from his current position. "A key." he said, "Do you need a dictionary to know what it does?" he smirked.

"Piss off." She whispered but then laughed to show she was joking, "You didn't go through all that trouble to get me a house did you?" She turned her head to him with a sarcastic look on her face.

Riku laughed, "Not _yet."_

"I don't understand..." She mumbled.

"What do keys open?" he asked and accidently gestured to the locked door.

Claire frowned again and looked at the door and back at the key then Riku, "You locked me in here?"

Riku blinked, "Well, go see." he smirked.

Claire ran up to the door and opened the door, "What the hell is up with you?" Claire snapped around with a snarl.

Riku laughed, before going to the door and leaning against it. "I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't run out of the room crying dramatically which face it - screams Claire." he winked teasingly.

"You are NOT funny you know that? Least everyone has been here for me today and they care about me. You didn't even wanna say happy birthday!" She snapped.

"In my defense.. I did." Riku said blankly before smiling irresistibly, "Come on, do you really think I'd miss your birthday? Start showing me some appreciation or I won't show you your birthday present." he grinned cheekily now.

"My birthday present?" Claire asked a little excited but a little oblivious too.

"Yes. Now if you stop being mad at me, we can go there." Riku said with a small chuckle.

Claire's mouth was open just a bit, "I'm going somewhere?" She then looked at her bare feet, "Oh crap. "

Riku snorted, "Don't worry; I'm giving you a 5-minute limit on getting ready. I know you, and you'll take 5 hours." he banged the door with his fist three times before the door unlocked and opened, revealing everyone standing there in a circle. "SO, DID HE TELL YOU YET?" Katsuya squealed.

Claire cocked her head to the side, "Tell me...what?"

"THAT-" Kairi quickly put her hand over Katsuya's mouth. "Go on, go on, get ready!" she urged, "You've got 5 minutes!"

Claire jumped and winced, "Su-sure!" Even though she was drunk she focused all of her power on keeping steady so she wouldn't fall. She ran inside and noticed her old clothes she came in, the denim shorts and the striped shirt with a bow on and she quickly changed into them and then rubbed her eyes.

Umeko folded her arms and smiled at Riku, "Make it good!"

Claire staggered back outside and shut the garage door and walked back, "Do I need an audience?"

Riku laughed, "Not _yet_." he repeated, "And by the way, you would've been fine just wearing trainers with your dress." he grinned cheekily, "But seeing you get ready that fast was entertaining."

Claire pouted, "Actually I brought sandals." She lifted her foot and waggled it but it made her lose balance slightly, "Uh...Yeah. Whatever Riku...so where are we going?"

"Give me your car keys." Riku said.

"My what?"

"Your car keys." he pointed to the pair of keys she still had in her hands with a smile, "Didn't I say get a dictionary?" he joked.

"I'm not stupid I'm top of my class for English." She handed him over the keys, "Careful though."

Riku smirked, "Your giving me your birthday present back? How harsh."

Claire rubbed her head, "Quit the riddles. I'm starting to get a headache and it's nearly 12 at night. Where are we going Riku? Please tell me."

Riku grinned, "Come on then." he took her hand and lead her outside and down the road. About a block away, there was a light blue sports car waiting for her. Another one of Riku's friends, Soul was watching the car. "Sweet ride. Too bad I only got to lean on it." he joked, walking upto Claire, "As a watch dog, y'know. Making sure your £41,000-"

"SOUL." Riku interrupted firmly.

".. Whatever, happy birthday babe." Soul rolled his eyes and gave Claire a happy-birthday hug.

Riku sighed and shook his head.

"Cheers handsome." Claire replied with a wink and a giggle.

Soul chuckled with a grin, "Who're you calling handsome?" he asked, pointing to himself with his thumb. "This is pure coolness, honey."

"Are you my birthday present?" Claire asked dumbly but it was meant as a joke.

Soul smirked, "Yeah, that key you got, it was to unlock-"

"Shut it." Riku warned.

Soul rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah.. Well, catch you later. Don't do anything TOO rash." he warned with a wink.

"Unlock the car?" She asked Riku with a huge smile.

Riku was about to then paused. ".. Wouldn't you like to?" he asked with a smile, holding out the keys to her.

Claire took them and shrugged. She looked at the key in her hand and unlocked the car and she giggled, "Oh wow!"

Riku smiled, "You like it? Get inside."

"Best not go on the drivers seat." She giggled and opened the car door and sat down, looking around at the surroundings, "It's...well, awesome! This is awesome! The seat feels so comfy!"

Riku smirked, "Get in the back.."

"Oh god there's going to be a raping right?" She laughed and did as she was told; not even questioning herself about what Riku just asked her to do.

Riku smirked, "It's not quite 'rape' if the victim likes it.. So now it's my turn to get inside." he grinned pervertedly, joining her in the back and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Authors words:

Claire: Well that's out first rp on here! ^^ I hope you like it. Please review! We've been doing this since my birthday (22nd may) well a few days after and then we finished 3rd June! =D I hope you all like it. It was very fun. Btw...if you're wondering if you haven't figured it out yet. Yes Riku's gonna have sex with a drunk Claire. If you'd like us to upload a lemon let us now. I'll let Fafa speak now. When she comes back ^^;; Love Claire xx

Fafa:


End file.
